A Vengeful Heart
by Tegypte
Summary: Set after Assault. Krystal finds herself in a whirlwind of trouble as the past come back to haunt her. Will Fox be able to save her in time? A romance/tragedy/mystery fic. Fox/Krystal Falco/Katt
1. Tell Me Anything

A Vengeful Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of StarFox or it's characters, Though I do own this plot

Chapter One

_She was running so fast it felt like a knife everytime a branch slapped against her face, or like somebody was clawing away at her bare feet as she ran across a bundle of sticks and thorns, but she din't slow down, no, if anything she ran faster. She __**HAD **__to get away. She made it to a clearing with strange markings, and she was struck by and idea. She picked up a sharp rock and cut her wrist with it, spreading the blood around on the ground, and then tore out some of her fur and spread that over the blood, then she drew a Triangle inside a circle, the markings of a nearby, more viscious, tribe She took a deep breath nad then let out and ear-peircing scream,she then ran and hid in the woods. A black wolf came running out with a long sword in his hands. He would be otherwise invisible in the pitch black of night, but she had good vision and it was easy to see his peircing Emerald eyes. Then he saw the bloddy mess before him he fell down on his knees in front of it as his sword fell from his hand, which was held just above the blood, then he saw the fur ,he then carefully grabbed some held it with both paws to his chest, raised his head and let out a long howling ' NOOOOOOOOOO!". it was the most mornful sound she had ever heard. he bowed his head and what appeared to be, started to cry in long mournful sobs 'no...I never... even knew her name' he sobbed and then she ran towards someplace where she could find a ship._

"Krystal...Krystal...KRYSTAL!!!" she bolted upright in bed, cold sweat hanging off her face, breathing rapidly.

"Krystal? are you okay? I heard some yelling and came in to check it out" said and obviously worried Fox

She nodded " I will be,,just some nightmares" she tried to calm her breath

" Are you sure? you've been having a lot of those lately" he said, Worry still etched into his face

she nodded again "just something that happened a long time ago, and is best left forgotten" she said with closed eyes

" what happened?" he asked her

She sighed, got up, and started walking towards the window. she looked outinto space for a minute with her arms crossed before looking at the clock "It's two in the morning, Fox, why don't you go get some sleep?" she said with a weak grin

He got up and was about to leave when he said " ya know, you can tell me anything"

"..I know. goodnight Fox" she said softly before turning back towards the window in time to see a passing star that lighted her face as a tear fell from her closed eyes

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. when he got outside, he saw Falco with his back to the wall, head tilted back, arms dangling off his sides, and he was snoring. Slippy was laying sprawled out on the floor asleep and Peppy just said " We all heard some commotion and came to check it out when I saw you go in, so I told them to wait out here with me, and as you can see, they fell asleep." he said tiredly " so, since you're not coming out with guns blazin' i'm going to assume that everythings fine" he finished with a yawn "so, goodnight" he started to walk off

" Wait!" Fox said "what do we do about these two?" he asked gesturing towards Falco and Slippy

"Oh, I think that they can spend _one_ night there, don't ya think?" he finished with a wink and walked off to his room.

Fox chuckled and headed for his own room, Krystals words still swirling around in his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER ONE!!

Good? Bad? Please Review...oh, and I will use Flames for roasting hotdogs and Smores.

please keep reading!

Tegypte Out


	2. A Day In The Life

Chapter Two

Krystal sighed. After what had happened earlier, she hadn't been able to catch a wink of sleep, Fox's words kept rolling around in her head. '_You can tell me anything' _ she sighed again _' but what if I Can't?'_ was all she could ask herself. To keep herself busy in the meantime, she had spent about five hours and she had been able to clean the ENTIRE kitchen,including dishes (which was a backbreaking task in itself), made three pots of coffee ( she drank one and made two for the others) and managed to take a shower and get dressed in a pair of low riding jeans that flared over her bare feet comforatably and a white T-shirt.. well, it was white until she discovered a very large anthill that Slippy had put under the dishes to see how many would live without light and much oxygen. Apparently a lot of them did because the hill was huge and when she grabbed a pile of dishes next to it it Exploded onto her shirt, so now it was more of a anthill brown. She thought about how long it had been there and laughed lightly to herself.

"Now,see Falco?" she heard the familiar voice of Peppy hare speak up as he made an entrance with a grumbling Falco and tired looking Slippy behind him " It **is** possible to be happy in the morning, Krystal here is living proof" He finished with a grin as he took a seat

"Ya, well, **she** didn't **sleep** on the **wall**!" he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, glaring at Peppy, who was living up to his name at the moment

"well, I can't help that you fell asleep" Peppy said, holding his hands up and shrugging

"Mornin guys, Mornin Krystal" A yawning Fox said, coming into the kitchen and grbbing a cup of coffee "Kitchen looks nice Krys" Fox said looking around "I'm probably never gonna know how you managed to get all those dishes done"

"well, over half of them where disposable, so it wasn't as hard as you would think" She said with a grin, it would figure that Fox would be the first one to compliment her on her work, she liked that about him.

"How'd you know it was Krystalthat cleaned the kitchen?" Peppy asked him

" I took a guess" he said gesturing towards the other two, Falco was complaining that his neck and back hurt and Slippy was trying to tell Peppy how that with the chilly atmosphere in the hallway and with no blankets they could have gotten sick and that with no pillows they could get minor neck injury.

" Well, Slippy, seeing as you _didn't_ catch a cold, and you only suffered _minor_ neck injury, i'd say that you're fine" Peppy said as he took a sip from his mug of coffee

" Minor my--!"

"thats enough Falco, we get it" Falco was cut off by Fox

"whats that on you're wrist Krystal?" Slippy asked out of nowhere, noticing a thin scar without any fur over it on her left wrist

" It's nothing Slippy" she said quickly " You know, it's getting kinda chilly in here, i'm gonna go get dressed in something warmer" she said as she hurried out the door and down the hall. Fox watched her go with a confuseed expression and wondered what exactly was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!

Please Review!


	3. Cerinia

**Chapter Three**

Fox stood looking out the large window in the main living room, the stars twinkled and nearby planets beckoned him to come closer. He smiled, he had fallen in love with Space the first day his Father had taken him into it. He sighed, ever since he had destroyed Andross, he thought that his Father had been avenged, but lately, something just didn't quite feel right, as If he was missing an important part of the puzzle…..

"Fox?" He heard a familiar accented voice say as Krystal came up to stand beside him "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him, staring thoughtfully out into the stars "Yeah, Beautiful" Fox said, keeping his gaze transfixed on the beautiful blue vixen next to him. "Hey Fox?" She asked him after a moment "Hmm?" He replied, breaking from his trance and turning back towards space. "Well, what you said earlier, about me being able to tell you anything?" She asked, turning her head to

face him. Fox looked back at her with a nod "Did you mean it? Really?" she asked him, seriousness and worry written all over her face

"Of course, was there something that you wanted to tell me?" he asked

She looked uncertain. "I'm not sure if I should tell you or not" she said, biting her lower lip.

Fox just reached out and grabbed her paw "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" He said with a grin and a squeeze of his paw "I just want you to know that you can tell me anything"

Krystal smiled and squeezed back. Taking a deep breath she started "Well, It started when-"She was cut off as Fox's Communicator started going off. He took his paw away and answered to a very grumpy Falco "This had **better** be good" Fox growled through his teeth

"Ya. Ya, whatever. Just get down here, will Ya? Peppers got somethin' for us" he said before closing the link and starting for the door. Krystal Sighed and went after him.

----------------------------------Time Skip-----------------------------

Arriving at the com room Fox saw General Pepper already On-Screen. He had been recovering in the past month since the Aparoid War and now only suffered from a broken left arm and a few bruises and scratches. Saluting with his right arm he greeted Fox, who saluted back "Hello, Fox, I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to you" He said before looking at Krystal who was standing next to him " But then again, maybe something did" Fox blushed before continuing " What have you got for us Pepper? Another War?" He asked with some amusement in his voice. They had fought two wars practically at once just a month ago "Hmm? Oh, Yes, You see, it's actually more of tracking down and arresting, rather than fighting another war" Pepper continued "You see, I want you to track down and apprehend a dangerous criminal who calls himself Prince Covalt" He explained "We are willing to pay 300 Thousand credits at maximum price for his live capture, 100 Thousand for his Body" He told them

"**What?!?!**" Falco Screeched "Deal! Were on the Job!" He agreed enthusiastically

"Hold on, Falco, for a sum that large, there's gotta be a catch" Fox stopped him

"Yes, Well, He is wanted for many dangerous crimes such as…." Pepper ruffled through some papers "…The destruction of at least one planet that we know of, assisting Andross, Attacking and evading Cornerian Force, on multiple accounts, and we have strong evidence that he may have had something to do with he creation of the Aparoid Queen." He listed off. The Team gasped. "Oh, that's the catch" Slippy said with a gulp

"Actually, the catch would probably be that he has managed to do most of this single-handedly. And that we have no Identification other than the fact that he wears a Black cape" Pepper told them

Slippy's eyes couldn't have gone much farther out of his head. Falco kept looking at the large sum and the description of Covalt and almost looked like he was measuring them in his hands like weights whereas Fox seemed to be thinking hard about it and Krystal kept a hard, controlled expression on her face. Peppy just said "would you excuse us for a moment General?" Peppy asked as he put the com link on hold. "So, what do you guys think?" He asked, turning to them. Slippy just blinked and Falco just said "well…the Moneys good…but the mission?..."

"Well, I think that we should do it" Fox spoke up with all eyes on him besides one pair, whose owner spoke up

"Fox is right, Pepper seems desperate, and we may be the only ones that are capable of handling him" Krystal spoke, hard trained expression still lingering over her features

"Well, the money _is_ good" Falco spoke his agreement

"So long as Fox thinks it's a good idea" Slippy agreed

"It's settled then. I'll call and tell Pepper that we've accepted" Peppy said before opening the com link again "Hello team! Did you decide on a course of action yet?" Pepper asked them

"Yes, we've all agreed to accept" Fox spoke up

"Very well then, Call me once you have tracked him down" Pepper said, about to close the link when Krystal spoke up

"Wait! What was the name of the planet he destroyed?" She asked. Pepper searched through some files and lifted one up at last "Ah! Here we are…hmm, lets see…" He said after a moment "The name of the planet is…Cerinia" He said before closing the link "Pepper out"

Krystal turned pale. Cerinia.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hoping that this ones long enough

Please Review!


	4. Kenya

Chapter Four

Krystal sat on the floor of her room with her knees brought up to her chest with her back to the foot of her bed. In her hands was an old photograph with a midnight blue fox with soft brown eyes and a black polished stone with white speckles and a large hole through the top and a string going through it and acting as a necklace on him. He was smiling and the sun was shining as the wind ruffled his hair. He had his left arm wrapped around a young smiling Krystal who was wearing a similar necklace, only it was white with black speckles and the two rocks seemed to be slightly glowing, the black was glowing white and the white was glowing black. Krystal sniffed again. '_Kenya…'_ She thought as another tear fell. In her other hand was the white necklace, not glowing. She gripped it harder to her chest before putting it back in it's box. It was made of wood with soft leather lining. She carefully placed it inside and put the picture next to it. She was gently closing the lid when she heard a knock on the door "Who is it?" she called with a surprisingly hoarse voice

"It's Fox, can I come in?" She heard a familiar voice say

Krystal immediately wiped her tears and opened the door, trying to sound pleasant "What do you need Fox?"

"I just wanted to make sure you where okay" He said with worry edging into his tone "I know this must be kinda rough on you, with Cerinia and all"

Krystal sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. Fox hated to see her like this, sure he had lost both of his parents, but he had a chance to avenge them. Not to mention she had lost all of her friends and her home planet, he on the other hand, still had both. He sighed and came over to sit next to her. "You know, if you want, Falco, Slippy and I can always do this without you" He said with a soft voice. Krystal slowly closed her eyes as an involuntary tear fell. "He killed them, Fox" she said softly after a moment and looked at him "Do you really think that I'm going to let him get away with that?" she said with anger and sorrow shining in her cerulean eyes. Fox was about to respond when Peppy's voice came over the intercom " Alright, Team, were going to land on Corneria around Seven A.m tomorrow, so be sure to get to bed and rest up. Now. Goodnight team!" He finished before heading to bed himself. Fox sighed before giving Krystal's shoulder a soft squeeze before leaving " Goodnight Krystal" " Goodnight Fox" she said before Fox closed the door behind him. She sighed and got into bed. She knew she wasn't going to sleep well.

" _Kenya! Please don't go!" A sixteen year old Krystal cried _

"_I have to, Krys, Nobody does that to you and gets away with it" A slightly taller darker blue fox said as he strapped a long curving sword to his back _

"_Please! Just don't go!" She cried again before turning him around to face her. He had tied a camouflage bandanna across his forehead "no, I can't let him get away with that" He said "I was supposed to protect you, and I didn't" He said softly, then his voice hardened "So, now, I'm getting payback" he finished before giving her a soft kiss and a grin " I promise, I'll take care of him and come back for you" "promise?" Krystal asked warily after they broke apart. Kenya gave her another, longer kiss "Promise" he said before walking away… _

Krystal woke with tears in her eyes. Oh, he had promised, be he hadn't been able to keep it. After he walked away, she never saw him again. And when she flew away in her ship, the planet was destroyed, and him along with it. She quickly wiped away her tears and got up, getting dressed in a fresh uniform and heading towards the com room, only to notice that besides ROB and herself, it was unoccupied. She looked towards a nearby clock to realize that it was only 3 A.m. Laughing lightly at herself for getting up so early she went to the kitchen to get some coffee and breakfast, knowing that she wouldn't possibly be able to go back to sleep, if that's what you could call it, and that she needed coffee. Upon entering she saw Fox leaning against a counter with a steaming mug in his hands. He was already dressed in his uniform (they all have their uniforms from Assault) and seemed to be deep in thought, so he didn't notice Krystal coming in. Curious, Krystal read his mind _'I wonder if… no, she probably didn't. Why would she? But then again, why __wouldn't__ she?' _She heard him think. "Who might what?" Krystal asked him, grabbing a mug of coffee and standing next to him. Fox looked up, slightly startled, and answered "Hm? Oh, nothing" He said before taking a drink of coffee "Just wondering about something is all"

"Well I know that" she said with a grin " I was just wondering what, though I suppose we all have our secrets" she said before taking a long gulp of coffee " So how did you sleep?" she asked him

"I didn't" He said blankly "You?"

"As well as to be expected" she said, choosing her words carefully, not wanting to upset or worry him. Fox just nodded. " So, why didn't you sleep?" Krystal asked him

"I couldn't" he said before taking another drink "So, I'm substituting" He said, holding up the mug. Krystal laughed lightly before taking a drink "I know what you mean" she said after a moment before laughing again "What's so funny?" Fox asked her

"Oh, nothing" she said "Do you remember the time Slippy painted Falco's Arwing Hot pink?" She asked him

"Are you kidding? And forget Falco's face when he saw it? And then Slippy's face when Falco found out who did it?" He said with a laugh

"And then, to pay him back, Falco made him put pink and purple flowers all over his own Arwing?" She said with another giggle

"And the best part was when Peppy came in and saw both of their Arwings" Fox said as they both shared a good long laugh "You know, I forget why Slippy even did that" Fox said

"I think it was because Falco kept pestering him for new paint for his Arwing" She said with another laugh

"Well, he got him some" Fox said before they both burst out laughing again and talking about past experiences. Before either of them knew it hours had passed and Falco, Slippy and Peppy made their entrance to two laughing fox's. " Well, now, what's all the commotion for?" Peppy asked while getting himself some breakfast, cold cereal. "Nothing, Peppy .Just talking is all" Fox replied

"Uh-huh, riiight" Falco said " I'm sure that's _all_ you where doing" he said with a suggestive wink while Slippy made kissy faces at them. Fox blushed furiously and Krystal giggled lightly. "Why you little-!" He was cut off by Peppy "That's enough you three" He said with warning looks at the three boys

"Ya, but he started-!" fox pointed an accusing finger towards Falco

"Who, Me?" Falco feigned innocence "Muah? I am Insulted!" he said sarcastically while putting a wing up to his chest as if he really was insulted

"Yes. You." Fox growled back. He was about to get cut of by Peppy when Krystal beat him to it.

"Now, Boys, _do_ stop fighting" She said with a grin and a wink in Fox's direction "If you keep this up Falco, I would say that you're jealous that Fox can have a conversation with a female without screwing something up" She said with a look towards Falco, who just glared and grumbled something about 'Girlfriend Back-up' and got himself some coffee and cereal. Peppy smiled and kept eating while Fox whispered a 'thank you' in Krystal's ear before going and getting some cereal for the two of them before it all got eaten. "Thanks" She said before eating. Their food was almost all gone, fortunately, they had gotten a large sum for their part in the Aparoid war and they had enough money to buy food and some new parts for the Arwings, which desperately needed it. That, and the fact that they wanted to get a better briefing on the mission, were the two reasons that they where headed for Corneria. "Oh, and by the way team, we'll be arriving at Corneria in about an Hour, so make sure you're ready to go" Peppy said before going down to se ROB and make sure everything was going as planned. Meanwhile Fox was examining Falco, scrunching his face every now and then and just plain staring. After about two minutes of this, Falco got irritated "What are you staring at me for?" He asked finally

"Hm? Oh, nothing, just deciding whether or not Hot Pink is a good color for you. After all, that color seems to come up often. First Katt, Now you're Arwing" Fox said with a shrug as Falco turned Beet red, though on him it looked… Hot pink. Looking at him, Fox fought to keep his face serious "honestly, I think that you where destined to be connected to that color" he said before taking a drink out of his fresh cup of coffee. Falco started seething and stormed out of the room before he lost his temper completely and tried to beat the crap out of Fox, which he knew he would get in major trouble for, though right now, he was debating whether or not he cared.

He didn't. He came running back in and tried to pounce on Fox's back, who rolled to the side just in time for Falco to fall face first on the tiled floor. "ooww….. He moaned as he got up and rubbed his head. He was about to pounce again before Peppy's voice came over the intercom.

"Half an hour until landing team! Make sure you're ready to go!" He said before shutting it of and everybody scattered to there rooms to get there stuff packed. Fifteen minutes later they all sat in the main room with about a suitcase each, except for Krystal, who had a suitcase and a backpack, along with a case for her Staff, which she explained, she hardly ever went anywhere without. Just then, Corneria came into full view

"Were Here!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoot! Chapter Four is complete ( I have achy fingers to prove that )

Please keep reviewing!!


	5. Photograph

Chapter Five

"I still can't believe how much they've gotten done in just a month" Krystal said, looking over the newly built Corneria

"Yup, it never ceases to amaze me how much a team can get done if they all work together to accomplish a single goal" Fox said just before they walked out into the streets and were bombarded with flashing lights and the reporters endless questions. "Mr. McCloud! What are you're opinions on Star Wolf? After all, they did help save Corneria" An attractive grey wolf with black hair pushed behind one of her ears asked him. Just before he responded Peppy interrupted "There is no comment at this time regarding Star Wolf" He said before leading the team past the reporters. Falco, however, was enjoying the attention; he kept winking and showing off to the fan girls in the crowd. He was just talking to the cute reporter when peppy grabbed his arm and yanked him into the taxi, Falco made a 'Call Me' sign with his hand before Fox reached over and yanked the door closed and the taxi drove away.

"Whew! What a _Day_!" Falco said as they made it to the general's main office.

"It's been an hour since we got here, Falco" Fox said flatly as they walked up to the desk and got there appointment card approved and got into the elevator. Making it to the top floor Fox knocked on the general's door. "It's Star Fox Sir" Fox called out as the door opened to the ever-tired General. "Ah, Yes, Dana had told me you arrived" The old hound dog said as he brought them into his office "Just let me finish this conversation and I'll be with you in a moment, feel free too look around" He said before returning to his computer. Noticing an old picture surrounded in a cabinet surrounded by trophies and medals Krystal walked over and took a closer look. In it was a tall orange fox with white on his face and green eyes. Krystal mistook him for Fox until she saw what seemed like a smaller version of him on his shoulders, complete with older looking Star Fox uniform and a pair of dark sunglasses sitting on top of both of their heads, there was also a pretty Tan-colored Vixen with long blond hair and blue eyes clinging to him with one hand and the other in a V shaped peace sign. On either side of them was a younger (and more physically fit) Peppy and Pigma, all of them where smiling and in the back round was an older version of both an Arwing and a Landmaster, with the Great Fox I in the back. Krystal leaned in to take a closer look at the tall Fox and the Arwing, wondering where she had seen them before when her thoughts where interrupted by Fox

"That's the last picture of the old StarFox team together" He said from next to her

"What happened?" Krystal asked him without tearing her gaze away from the picture

"The next day my Mother, Vixy MCcloud, was killed in a car bombing" Fox said with a hint of hidden sadness in his voice

"Oh" Krystal said, turning to look at him, not realizing how close he was "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" She said before noticing how close they where. Blushing she turned back towards the photo "I take it this was you're father?" she asked, pointing towards the taller fox, and immediately regretting she asked. She sensed a great sadness about him; though he kept his face and voice under control "James MCcloud" he said simply "He died during a mission on Venom" Before Krystal could say anything Pepper spoke up

"All right Team, thank you for you're patience" He said before turning to the team, who where standing in there ordinary positions "As I am sure, you have come for a better briefing of you're mission, correct?" he asked them, full well knowing their answer.

"Yes Sir, we have" Fox spoke up

"Well team, as you already know, this is a criminal that the Cornerian government will stop at nothing to apprehend" He said "**Alive**" he finished with a warning look at everyone, particularly Falco.

"Yes Sir" Fox said again

"Alright then, let's get started" Pepper said before shifting through files and then grabbing a particularly large one and handing it to Fox. "In that file is everything you need to know and/or see" He explained "I would tell you more about it, but I myself have not been able to find the time to go through all of it, although I believe there are some photos and videos taken during the mission on Venom that You, James and Pigma went on" Pepper said, gesturing towards Peppy, who nodded his understanding "That copy is all yours, you can call me anytime if you have any questions regarding it" he said "Oh, and, Fox?" He called

"Yes Sir?"

"I think it would be best if Peppy reviewed the Venomian part first"

"If I may ask, Sir, Why?" Fox asked, somewhat confused

"You'll know" He said "Speak to Dana, my new receptionist, about you're hotel rooms. Dismissed." He said before turning back to his computer, and the StarFox Team made there leave.

"Whoa" Falco said as they made it to the top floor of the hotel.

"Well, the receptionist _did_ say that we got the top floor to ourselves" Fox said as he scanned his card and got admittance into the room

"Do you think they serve breakfast here?" They heard Slippy absentmindedly ask, they just ignored him. He had been complaining about how hungry he was all day

"Well, I think she failed to mention that we got the presidential suite" Falco said as they looked around the room. It had two closets, five beds, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and a small table with five chairs. Next to each of the beds was a nightstand with a lamp, underneath each lamp was a different colored mat. There was a dark purple, a green, a blue, a red and a pink, the same went for the cushions on the chairs. Fox mentally counted '_1...2...3…4…'_ he checked off each of the beds '_…5?'_ his thoughts where interrupted by a whooshing sound of an opening door. Everybody turned to see who it was.

"**Katt?!**"

What will Falco's reaction be to Katt? Acceptance or Denial? What's inside the file? Why is Katt even there? WILL SLIPPY GET BREAKFAST!?

Kepp reading to find out !

R&R!


	6. Katt

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I hit a Major writers block XP**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

"Katt?!" Falco screeched

"Hey Guys!" The pink feline said with a wave

"Hey Katt! How's it goin?" Fox asked casually

"…Katt?!" Falco screeched again with his mouth hung open

"That was my name last time I checked" She told Falco "And I'm good, you?" She addressed towards Fox

"We're doing good"

"Cool" She said before clamping Falco's mouth shut with on finger "Suck it up bird-boy, you're slimin the carpet" She said with a wink before walking towards her bed

Falco cleared his throat "So, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Simple" She said as she bent down to stuff her suitcase underneath the bed "I was invited"

"By who?" Falco asked

"General Pepper, who else?" She said with a look at Falco that clearly said 'Idiot'

"Oh, Gee, I dunno" He said sarcastically, coming up behind her with both hands behind his back "I was thinking someone like Britney spears or Kelly Clarkson"

"Ya know, I don't know what's more amusing" Katt said, turning to him with her hands on her hips "The fact that you're trying to be funny, or the fact that you even know who those two people are"

"Well, personally I don't know if it's funnier that you think you're being witty" He said moving his face closer to hers so that there was barely an inch between them " Or the fact you're still flirting with me" Before she could respond he jumped onto the bed and put his head in his hands and crossed his feet "But, then again, I suppose it's not easy to get over a hunk like me" he said as he kept one eye open to look at her.

"Now who's flirting?" she said and rolled her eyes and before Falco could respond Fox intervened

"Knock it off you two" He yelled at them in a commanding voice. Katt Glared at Falco who, in an oh-so-mature response stuck his tongue out at her. Katt rolled her eyes at him "So, what's this I hear about a new team member? You guys replace me already?" she said with a wink

"Wasn't to hard" Falco Grumbled

"Knock it off Falco" Fox growled "And this is Krystal. Katt, Krystal. Krystal, Katt" He introduced before going back to what he was doing

"Pleased to meet you" Krystal said politely

"Likewise" Katt responded and looked Krystal over "So, I take it you're Fox's new girl, huh?" She said with a grin

"W-what?! No way!" Fox stuttered with a blush. Krystal just looked at her strangely

"_New_ Girl?" She asked cautiously

"Ya! He didn't tell you?!" Katt asked, truly surprised

"Tell me what?" Krystal asked, trying to act as though she couldn't care less

"Don't" Fox said to Katt

"See, Fox used to have this Girlfriend" Katt said, completely ignoring Fox "Her name was Fara Phoenix. And they where _serious. _I was actually waiting for him to pop the question any day, but after they graduated they lost touch. Kinda sad really" She said, nodding her head "Cuz, if they hadn't lost touch, I wouldn't doubt that they'd be married right now" Fox turned a beet red "No, we wouldn't" He said to Krystal

"It's okay Fox, I don't really se why you would have to tell me that anyways" She with downcast eyes "It's not like were dating or anything"

"Krys-" Fox started, but found himself at a loss for words

"So, do you know why Pepper invited you?" Krystal asked Katt

"Because you guys where put on the Covalt case" Katt said

"So?" Fox said

"_So_, I've been working that case for a few months now"

"Well, that explains it" Falco said from his position on his bed

"Explains what?"

"The fact that the case is still unsolved, and why Pepper put _us_ on it" He said with a smug grin and stood up

Katt glared daggers at him "You listen here _**Punk**_" She emphasized while glaring up at him and poking her finger into his chest, hard "Pepper put you on the case because **I** specifically asked him to. **I** asked him to because **I** knew **you** guys where probably bored and **I** felt like getting some help, Got it?" She said with her face dangerously close to his again

"Yeah, whatever" He said with a grin and a teasing glint in his eyes as he turned to walk a way "You just don't want to admit that you just wanted another look at my hunky man-flesh again" he said as he lifted his hands in a shrug. Katt laughed.

"Trust me, Falco, even if, and that's a big If, I did want to see 'Hunky Man-Flesh', then I certainly wouldn't have come to StarFox for help" She shook her head

"Ouch" Fox said, Flinching. Falco just glared.

"No offense, Fox, but you're really not my type, pink and orange don't go well" She said and then grinned evilly "Orange and blue, on the other hand, might just work"

"Wha?-No-I-" Fox stuttered, turning bright red

"what he's trying to say is, no they don't" Krystal said before grinning "However, _Everybody_ knows how well Pink and Purple go together"

"What? No way! Me and feather head over there go together like oil and water" Katt said, gesturing towards Falco

"Yup, she's the water, I'm the oil, nice and thick" He said, flexing his invisible muscles

"Puh-Lease" Katt said, rolling her eyes "The only things thick about you is you're Ego and you're Skull" Falco said something mean back, but Fox just tuned them out. Pretty soon they where in _another_ argument. Fox just shrugged his shoulders towards Krystal as if to say 'What can you do?' and sighed. This was going to be a long week.

--

Yay! Chapter Six complete! Sorry it's so short, I ran out of ideas for this chapter

R&R!


	7. The Village

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**Hey guys! Ya, I know that this chapter is really short, but I couldn't think of much else at the moment and this seemed like a good cliffie " Enjoy!**

Fox sighed and rubbed the back of his sore neck as the elevator lurched upward. Today had only been the second day on Corneria and he couldn't wait to get back into open space on the Great Fox. Now, he loved Corneria, he really did, in fact if anything where to happen to it he would be downright devastated. But between the paparazzi, the fan girls/boys, and not to mention trying to squeeze in going over the details of the Covalt case with Katt, he was getting really tired.

"Fox?" Krystals accented voice jolted him out of his thoughts "Are you alright?"

"Ya, Krys, I'm fine, just tired is all" he said with a weak smile. Krystal just nodded and walked over to her bed. Fox inwardly sighed; she had been growing more distant from everyone lately, and frankly, It was really worrying him. And he wasn't the only one either; both Katt and Peppy were worried too. Even Falco and Slippy were starting to notice, and they where usually oblivious to this sort of thing. Fox just shook his head and got into bed (He He, that rhymed ) "Night Guys" He called. Katt noisily cleared her throat and Fox rolled his eyes "And Girls"

"Goodnight"

Krystal sighed and quietly pulled the covers over herself. She knew that the others worried about her, and she really didn't like to make them feel that way, she wanted to tell them that they didn't have to worry, but that was the problem that had presented itself to her. She wasn't sure whether or not they should, and it was eating her. Why would the past suddenly come back into her dreams with such sudden force? She couldn't quite place it, but she had an awful feeling that something was amiss.

(()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (())

_Krystal sighed with relief when she finally arrived in the village. It had taken three days to get here, and she had never been more thankful for Cerinias abundant vegetation and water supplies, but when she arrived her alarms immediately went up. She couldn't quite place what was wrong in the dark night until she heard a 'Squish' and looked down. As soon as she did the harvest moon came out from behind the clouds and she felt like she was going to be very, very, sick. Blood and dirt mingled together to make a sickening mixture. Terrified she looked up slowly_

"_No…" She whispered at the horrific sight before her. The pale orange glow from the harvest moon illuminated the blood red village in an eerie light. Broken weapons lay beside the men and women who had obviously wielded them so bravely, as did the broken men and women cluster around each other and their children. Krystal cried when she saw the children, their small, fragile frames lay broken and battered in small, bloody heaps. Desperate, Krystal reached out with her mind and looked for any survivors, she found at first two brain waves, one was weak and the other was extremely hostile. She ran quickly to the place they where resonating from and when she got there she overheard a voice she had hoped to never hear again_

"_I'm going to ask you for the last time" Said a voice that was chilling, angry and calm all at the same time "Where. Is. She."_

"_I keep telling you" A weak male voice said and coughed up hat sounded like a liquid, Krystal guessed blood as she walked up behind them, trying to ignore the corpse of a small kit, probably 4 or 5, speared to a wall with his head lolled to the side._

"_I don't know who you're talking about" he rasped_

"_Wrong answer" The menacing voice hissed as she heard the other man grunt as she saw the black wolf run his sword through him. Krystal was facing the back of the wolf as the green fox was stabbed. The fox looked at her and mouthed 'Run' before his eyes rolled upwards and he fell back dead. Krystal couldn't hold back a scream and just as the wolf turned to look at her with surprise showing in his green eyes she ran, faster and harder than she ever thought possible. She could hear him coming up behind her and his yells at her to stop before she tripped on a large root and fell face first. She immediately turned to look at him with horror and revulsion in her eyes as he stared down at her. He bent down and just before he grabbed her she let out a scream and a blinding white light appeared and she fainted._

(()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (())

Krystal bolted upright in her bed, her ear-piercing scream echoing throughout the top floor.

**You like? Please hit the little purple button on you'r eway out!...gosh I sounded like a tour guide….lolz**


	8. Balconies and Aftermaths

Chapter Eight

'_**Recap'**_

_Krystal bolted upright in bed, her ear piercing scream echoing throughout the entire top floor_

'_**End Recap'**_

"Whoah!!" Falco yelled as he rolled out of bed and jumped up in a fighting stance

"Ahh!" Slippy shouted as all four of his limbs flailed outwards and he landed on the floor with a dull 'Thud' and a groan

"Eep!" Katt squeaked and reflexively vaulted herself off of the bed…and onto Falco.

"Aack!" Fox yelled and bolted upright with his hands up in an attacking position. They heard Peppy jumping up and then groaning something about his back."What WAS that?!" Fox shouted. Slippy groaned and stood up

"It wasn't me" He said

"Or me!" Falco and Katt said in unison and glaring at each other before pushing off the floor.

"…Krystal?" Fox said before running over to her bed with the others close behind. She was sitting straight upright with her arms rigid and her fingers digging into the side of the bed, a cold sweat was hanging in drips off her body as she took quick, deep breaths.

"Krystal?" Fox asked again softly, kneeling beside her bed, she just kept staring ahead with unblinking eyes, the terror evident in her cerulean orbs. He gently put his paw over hers when he saw her lips moving slightly "Whats the matter?" He asked. She didn't even turn to look at him before muttering fearfully

"Blood…Children...Moon…People…Murder…Running…" Over and over again. Fox's eyes widened as he put his other hand on her shoulder

"Krys…" She turned to look at him just as a single tear fell from her watery, fear filled eyes. "What happened?" He asked in a voice Falco had never heard him use before. It was Soft, Gentle but firm with a hint of…_'Love?'_ He shook his head at he thought. Sure, Foxy had had had an obvious crush on the vixen ever since she joined the team, but Love?! _'Nah'_ he thought. After Fox asked that something seemed to snap in Krystal as she closed her eyes and turned around on the bed with her back facing the others and her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. She crossed her arms and hung her head

"It's nothing, go back to bed everybody" Fox's eyes narrowed slightly and he locked his jaw in a way that said he wasn't going to let this go. He softened his gaze and let out a soft sigh

"why don't you guys go to bed?" He asked over his shoulder, though the others could hear the underlying order in his voice. Peppy and Katt nodded and led the other two back to bed. Fox stood up and help out his hand in front of Krystal "C'mon, some fresh air'll do you good" She heaved a small shaky breath and put her paw in his. with a small grin Fox led her out onto the balcony, Krystal sighed and leaned her elbows on the railing, Fox sat on it with his back facing the city and his head turned towards Krystal.

**Fox's POV**

'_she looks so...Helpless. Which is really strange for her, she's one of the strongest people I know. I wonder...I wonder what happened that was so terrible that she can't tell me about? After all, it must be pretty bad if she can tell me about Cerinia and not this. I really hate prying, but I think it's important for me to know_' I thought with resolve before clearing my throat softly

"Krystal?"

**Krystals POV **

'_He's staring at me' _I thought, looking out over the now quiet Corneria '_Not that it will be like that for long_' An image of Cerinia crept up past my already weakend defenses before I push it away. '_He's looking at me.' _I thought and then grimaced when I picked up some of his emotions '_no, worse, he's __**pitying **__me right now. Stupid dreams...Stupid fear... Stupid screaming...Stupid,stupid,stu-_' My thoughts are cut short as I hear fox clear his throat

"Krystal?" I hear him say. I love it when he says my name, maybe it's just the way he says it, like he really cares.

"What is it Fox?"

**Normal POV**

"What is it Fox?" Krystal asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Krystal..." He Heaved a small sigh "I realize you may not want to talk about it" She looked down "But this is starting to get out of hand" He stood beside her and put his hands on her shoulders, she didn't even flinch "Krys" He said, snaking his head around to look her in the eye "Let me help you" She looked up at him as her eyes started to water. In any other situation Fox would have blushed at how close their faces where

"I can't" She half whispered with a small shrug as a tear fell. she reached up to brush it away when Fox beat her to it, gently using his thumb to wipe it away

"Why wont you let me help you?" He whispered with a hint of huskiness in his voice

"I can't" She said again with a gulp "I-I just-" She wrapped her arms around his neck as her tears fell into his shoulder. Fox gently wrapped his arms around her waist and held her

"Why?" She stood back and walked to the door, calling over her shoulder before leaving

"Because I don't want to lose anyone else I care about" Before he could say a word she stepped inside and closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, Yes I realize this took a LONG time to update, but I hit a HUGE writers block, I know this chapters kinda sappy, but it's relevant and i'm going to put action into the next one. He,He, i guess you'll have to keep reading to find out if Slippy will ever get his breakfast xD I wanna say thanikes to anyone who has put up with me for so long xD

I will use Flames for the campfire, and constructive criticism makes the hotdogs taste good, but positve reviews are better! -Hint Hint-

please keep reading!!


End file.
